Lollipop - Kimetsu Gakuen
by Rykuzha
Summary: Lollipop is a type of sugar candy usually consisting of hard candy mounted on a stick and intended for sucking or licking.


Jilat. Kulum. **_''Plop!''_**

Jilat. Kulum. **_''Plop!''_**

Jilat. Kulum. **_''Plop!''_**

Jilat perlahan, lalu dikulum...

"Ugh, Zenitsu..."

"Iya, Uzui-_sensei_?"

"Bisa berhenti makan lolipopnya?"

.

.

.

**Lollipop**

by riryzha

**Fandom Kimetsu no Yaiba**

**_Kimetsu Gakuen_**

Uzui Tengen x Agatsuma Zenitsu

Humor

.

.

.

Zenitsu menatap heran guru keseniannya yang nyentrik itu. Diperhatikannya sang guru dengan lamat. Bagaimana jakun sang guru bergerak naik turun, keringat membasahi pelipis, dan tatapan yang tak fokus.

"Uzui-_sensei_ sakit?" Tanya Zenitsu takut-takut. Tengen menggeleng cepat.

"Aku hanya tak fokus dengan suara kecipak berisik dari mulutmu -(_dan bagaimana suara itu membangunkan juniorku!_)."

Mata Zenitsu membola dengan mulut membentuk huruf O lumayan besar, menandakan dirinya lumayan kaget akan pengakuan guru yang sering makan permen dengan pegangan tipis tersebut. Sembari mengeluarkan lolipop yang tinggal setengah dari ukuran awalnya, Zenitsu berkata, "sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit."

"Oi! Aku tidak sakit!" Teriak Tengen tidak terima.

"Lalu apa masalahmu dengan aku makan permen?! Kau saja selama ini makan sepertiku!" Balas Zenitsu tak kalah kencang.

Yah, benar juga sih. Cara memakan lolipop kan memang seperti itu. Tapi...

Ugh, Tengen jadi sakit kepala.

"Terserah kau."

Dan keduanya kembali dalam kesibukan masing-masing.

Hari ini, Zenitsu lagi-lagi diminta-**_dipaksa_**-membantu sang guru beristri tiga itu untuk menyusun lembar tugas para murid. Yang Zenitsu heran, lembar yang harus disusunnya itu selalu sama. Memangnya guru ubanan itu melakukan apa hingga harus memaksanya merapikan tugas yang sama?! Memangnya ia tidak bisa minta bantuan sang istri saat di rumah? TIGA LOH! ISTRI TIGA BEGITU MASA BANTUIN NYUSUN LEMBAR TUGAS SAJA SAMPAI SETIAP HARI ZENITSU YANG TURUN TANGAN?! Menambah beban pekerjaan Zenitsu saja yang tak kalah banyak. Mengingat Zenitsu merupakan sekretaris kesiswaan meski ia masih kelas 1.

Akhirnya dengan cepat, Zenitsu menyusun lembaran tersebut dan membantingnya di atas meja sang guru.

"Sudah ya! Aku ada rapat!" Ujar Zenitsu dengan ekspresi kesal dan kembali mengulum lolipop rasa kola dengan merek _chupacups_.

"Thanks ya, kuning!"

"Z-E-N-I-T-S-U! Bukan kuning! Memangnya aku ngambang apa?!" Pekik Zenitsu tidak terima yang dibalas dengan derai tawa dari sang guru. Sebelum Zenitsu keluar dari ruangan sang guru yang terletak di ruang kesenian, tak lupa dirinya memberi salam perpisahan berupa juluran lidah dan mata memincing sebal. Yang sukses membuat gelak tawa Tengen berubah menjadi cekatan nafas.

_'Sabar Tengen, kau belum menaklukkannya.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Zenitsu kembali ke ruang kesiswaan dengan tampang kusut. Ia tak tahu harus berapa lama ia kembali menahan lapar dan ngantuk jika kesehariannya penuh dengan pengecekan seragam, belajar, rapat, membantu guru-guru, dan sebagainya yang menghalanginya untuk bernapas sejenak saja. Setelah meminta izin masuk ruangan, Zenitsu terduduk lemas di mejanya dan menggerutu dalam hati.

"Zenitsu, kau tidak apa?" Tanya salah satu anggota kesiswaan, Murata.

"Aku lelah, Murata. Kalau begini terus, kapan aku punya pacar?!" Ujar Zenitsu diselingi helaan napas.

Murata menatap prihatin sang sekretaris kesiswaan. Sementara anggota kesiswaan lainnya menatap maklum. Paham sekali kenapa Zenitsu bermuram durja.

Ya. Sudah jadi rahasia umum di _Kimetsu Gakuen_ jikalau guru kesenian mereka ada hati dengan pemuda manis berhelai kuning mirip bunga dandelion itu. Hanya makhluk buta yang tidak tahu arti tatapan Uzui-_sensei_ pada Zenitsu tiap kali mereka berpapasan. Dan sayangnya, makhluk buta tersebut bernama Agatsuma Zenitsu, alias sang target itu sendiri. Para penonton pun tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan ketidak pekaan Zenitsu karena tertutupi rasa iri yang membumbung tinggi. Karena, siapa juga yang tidak iri pada lelaki jangkung bertubuh kekar dengan istri cantik berjumlah tiga?

Semua personil di _Kimetsu Gakuen_ berharap drama picisan ini segera berakhir.

.

.

.

Tengen mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya merah namun bibirnya mengulas senyum pahit. Dilema menjadi guru yang terlibat cinta lokasi di sekolah memang bukan main pusingnya. Dan yang membuatnya makin dilema ialah sang pujaan hati _on the way_ calon istri keempatnya itu pintar namun tidak peka. YAH! TIDAK PEKA.

Masa dia tidak sadar Tengen tengah memodusinya meski tahu ia berulang kali dipanggil hanya untuk membereskan kertas yang sama berulang kali? Dan yang paling memilukan, dia tanpa sadar menggoda Tengen. Yah. Tidak menggoda sih karena lolipop itu makanan umum yang tidak ada batasan konsumsi selama tidak menyebabkan kerusakan gigi masing-masing. Mendesah lelah, Tengen mengambil stok lolipop di dalam lacinya dan membuka pembungkusnya.

"Haaah..."desah Tengen sekali lagi sebelum memasukkan lolipop rasa stroberi yang dipilihnya secara acak. Tengen tidak ada masalah dalam hal rasa. Jadi selama rasanya normal dan mulutnya bisa disibukkan selama di jam sekolah, lolipop jadi teman yang pas di lidah karena peraturan sekolah menahannya mengkonsumsi tembakau.

Kecap, kulum, keluarkan.

Kecap, kulum, keluarkan.

Kecap, kulum, **_"Uhuk!"_**

Tengen terbatuk hebat dan dengan susah payah lolipop yang hampir bersarang di tenggorokannya berhasil dikeluarkan. Tengen menjerit dalam hati.

_'KALAU BEGINI AKU TIDAK BISA LAGI MAKAN LOLIPOP TANPA BERPIKIRAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!'_


End file.
